Lucky Me
by MiguelCC51
Summary: Sequel to 'Love, Coffee & Idiots', where Rory & Marty's new relationship hit a few speed-bumps. Nudist, with JavaJunkie in background. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Dating Discussion

Summery : Sequel to 'Love, Coffee & Idiots'.

Disclaimer : Gilmore Girls is the property of the CW.

1 - Dating Discussion

"So I hear you're dating Logan Huntzberger," Emily stated, smiling at her grand-daughter. "Is this true, Rory?"

Rory froze when she heard what her grandmother had just asked, her spoon halfway toward her mouth. She glanced sidelong at her grandmother, completely taken off guard.

Before Rory could say otherwise, her grandfather chimed in. "Logan Huntzberger?" Rory's eyes drifted to her grandfather, her spoon still hanging suspended in mid-air. "Mitchem Huntzberger's son?" He seemed excited at the news, making Rory feel guilty for what she was about to say.

"Well, Rory?" Emily asked, prodding her grand-daughter. Rory ignored her, still a little annoyed with her grandmother for what she had done several weeks ago. "Is it true that you and Logan are a couple?"

"We were kinda, sorta for a while," Rory began, placing her spoon back in the bowl. "But it didn't work out."

"So you're single again?" Emily asked, deflated.

"No, I'm not," Rory answered, her smile bright as she thought of Marty. It had only been a couple of weeks since they began dating, but Rory felt like she was on cloud nine. Looking back at the casual thing she had going with Logan and comparing it to what she now shared with Marty, Rory knew that this was right. The casual thing made her feel cheap, though at the time, she didn't want to admit it. It took Logan getting another girl pregnant to open her eyes to what she really was, which was a commitment kind of girl. Sure, the relationship was still relatively new, but it certainly didn't feel that way to Rory.

"You're glowing," Emily noted, bringing her back from her reverie.

"I'm happy," Rory replied honestly.

"May we ask who this boy is, Rory?" Richard asked, finding his grand-daughter's smile infectious.

"Sure, Grandpa," Rory smiled, all too happy to share the news. "His name is Marty. He goes to Yale, just like me. You met him, remember?"

"I have?" Richard asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Grandpa," Rory reminded him, gesturing with her hands excitedly. "At the Harvard/Yale game last year. He came over and I introduced him to you, Grandma and Mom."

Emily looked alarmed, glancing between her husband and Rory. "You mean the boy your mother called 'Naked Guy'?" She asked, shocked. "You're dating that boy?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "We've been together for almost two weeks now, and-" Rory stopped and looked at her grandmother, concern on her face. "Are you okay, Grandma?"

"I'm fine, Rory," Emily nodded.

"So tell me more about this Marty," Richard cut in, truly excited for his beloved grand-daughter. It was quite apparent to Rory that he'd completely forgotten any mention of Logan Huntzberger.

"Yes, Rory," Emily added, picking up her glass of wine for a sip. "Do tell us more about this new boy you are seeing."

"What do you want to know, Grandma?" Rory asked before finishing her soup. Her grandma's tone bothered her slightly, though she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Like where's he is from, perhaps?"

"He's from Detroit, Grandma."

"Hmph," Emily nodded, taking another sip from the wineglass.

_There it is_, Rory thought with a sigh, knowing where Emily Gilmore was heading with this. Rory should've anticipated this, seeing how her grandmother looked down on a wonderful man like Luke. Maybe if her grandma met Marty and got to know him though, then she'd realize how great a guy Marty really was.

_Doubt it, kid._ Rory imagined her mother reply in her head. _I really, really doubt it._

**Okay, before you go all ballistic on me, just let me explain that I'm writing this the same way I wrote 'Love, Coffee & Idiots', okay? Short quick chapters that move the plot across.**

**Anyhow, I'd like to hear what you think so far, so please REVIEW. Thanks!**

**P.S. - If anybody is wondering, I got name for the title from a Sarah Slean song of the same name, though you'll glean nothing of what I have planned for the story if you listen to the song. Sorry!**


	2. Skate Date Gone Awry

2 - Skate Date Gone Awry

"You know," Rory said as Marty tied her skates. "It's been around four years since the last time I've done this."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Rory." Marty reassured her, then looked up at her. "How's that? Too tight?"

"No, they're just right," Rory replied, taking his hand before rising up from the bench. "Just don't let me fall, okay? We Gilmores aren't known for our athletic ability, you know."

Marty nodded, "Well then, I guess we'll start out slow until you get your legs again."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

"Stan?" Marty asked, confused.

"Marty doesn't rhyme, so I had to improvise," Rory shrugged, then almost tumbled because of it.

Marty caught her before she could fall, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Maybe we should do something else?" He asked.

"No," Rory shook her head. "I want to skate. So we skate."

"Fine," Marty relented, shaking his head as well. "But try to keep from tumbling until we reach the actual ice surface, okay?"

"Mean," Rory pouted, then grinned as she grabbed his hand. "Let's get out there, mister!"

They stepped onto the ice and glid across the rink at a slow pace, seeing as Rory didn't feel confident enough to brave a faster clip. She watched as other skaters, some familiar and some not, made their way past them, but that didn't really matter to either of them since they only had eyes for each other. Hand in hand, the two skated around for about twenty minutes before Rory announced that she wanted some hot cocoa.

"The canteen is right over there," Marty said as the two of them stepped off the ice. "You wait here while I go get us some, then we'll head back out when we're done. Sound good?"

"Too bad we can't skate and drink them at the same time," Rory replied while nodding, sitting down. "That'd be so cool."

"Yeah, but if somebody dropped one, I think that'd be pretty messy."

Rory shrugged, "I suppose, but it would still be cool."

"The patterns made from the fallen cocoa would be kind of psychadelic," Marty stated before heading off to the canteen.

Rory sat alone on the bench, digging the heel of her skate into the heavy rubber mat before stopping. If Taylor seen her doing that, he'd most certainly lecture her for wanton destruction of community property or some other such bylaw. _Damn Gestapo wannabe._

Rory was still lost in thought when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Rory?"

"Dean?" Rory returned, glancing up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, obviously surprised to find her sitting in the Stars Hollow Arena since he knew she rarely did anything remotely athletic. Rory noticed that Dean had a pair of skates slung over his shoulder.

Rory lifted her right foot, giving him a smirk. "I'm skating."

"By yourself?" Dean asked, his surprise turning into confusion.

"No," Rory shook her head. "I'm here with-"

"I've got the cocoa," Marty announced, two foam cups in his hands. Marty handed one to Rory before turning toward Dean, giving him a friendly smile. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Good, I guess," Dean nodded, taken aback by the friendly greeting before recovering enough to return it. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Marty," he replied, holding his hand out for Dean to shake, who in turn took it.

Rory looked between the two young men standing in front of her as she sipped her cocoa, wondering how this could get anymore awkward when she turned to see Lindsey walk into the rink.

"Oh, shit," Rory muttered, causing her current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend to look at her in surprise. Dean let out a groan after following her gaze, while Marty looked between the two in utter confusion.

"What's going on?" Marty asked, then followed where their gaze had been as an angry looking blonde spotted them. "Who's that heading this way?"

"Well, it was nice seeing you again," Dean said to Rory, then, as he was about to head away, Dean turned to Marty. "It was nice to meet you, Marty."

"Likewise," Marty nodded back as Dean intercepted the blonde and led her towards the door. The two immediately began a heated discussion, where the blonde pointed at Rory on more than one occassion.

"Let's head back onto the ice," Rory suggested, placing her still half full cocoa on the bench beside her.

"Okay," Marty agreed, wanting to get away from the obvious fight taking place some twenty feet away.

The two returned to the ice, but the euphoric feeling they had before was missing.

Rory sighed, as her regret from several months ago came back in full force. Glancing over at Marty, Rory could tell she had some explaining to do later.

_This should be fun._ Rory grumbled inwardly, dreading the inevitable conversation about her marital indiscretion with Dean Forrester.

_And the day was going so well._

**La-la la la LA-la...**

**Review, if you please.**


	3. Doubts About Dean

3 - Doubts About Dean

They'd been quiet ever since leaving the rink, both of them sitting as the awkward silence took hold of them. It was hard to believe that just thirty minutes before he and Rory had been holding each other's hands like nothing else mattered. Then he'd met Dean, and everything became tense and weird.

"Are you just going to sit there staring out the windshield?" Rory asked, her voice timid.

"So what was all that about?" Marty countered, gripping the steering wheel.

"Dean and I...were involved," Rory said, sighing. "On more than one occassion."

"What does that mean?"

"He was my first boyfriend, when I had just started at Chilton," Rory explained, her voice strained. "Then, three and half years later, he became my first illicit affair."

Marty turned to her, shocked. "You mean-"

"Yeah," Rory sniffled, glancing over to look him in the eye. "As much as I hate to admit it, I broke up a marriage. His marriage."

"So the blonde at the rink?"

"That was Lindsey," Rory nodded.

"The wife?"

"The wife," Rory confirmed.

They sat in uncomfortable silence before Rory broke it.

"I wish I'd been stronger," Rory whispered, staring down at her hands. "Wish I'd kicked out him that night during the Dragonfly's test run, told him to go home to his wife." She sniffled again, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "For all the brains my mom claims I have, I still manage to fuck up pretty badly when it really counts."

Marty sighed, but remained silent. He really didn't know what to say to that, turning his eyes forward once again.

"Marty?" Rory begged, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Say something. Please."

He sighed again, leaning back into his seat. "I don't know what to say," Marty said finally, turning to meet her gaze.

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind," Rory urged, pulling her hand away.

"I can't believe you broke up a marriage," Marty blurted, instantly regretting his words as he glanced at her. Rory looked so hurt when he said that.

She sighed, "I know. Not exactly my proudest moment."

Marty sighed, debating on asking a question he really didn't want to ask. He was afraid she'd say no.

"What are you thinking?" Rory asked.

Marty gathered his courage, knowing it was now or never. Otherwise the suspense would eat him up inside, destroying what could be something great between them. "This thing with Dean..."

"It's done," Rory interupted, reaching over the stick shift to grab his hand. "It's a mistake that I won't make again, I promise."

Marty let out a relieved breath, then asked. "Does he know that?"

"Seeing as he was the one who dumped me," Rory answered, nodding. "Then yeah, I'd wager he knows we're most definitely done."

"Okay then," Marty gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"That's it?" Rory asked, looking a bit shocked.

"That's it," Marty repeated, though it was more a statement than a question. "If you say that nothing's going to happen, then I believe you."

Rory sighed, then cocked her head slightly. "Where do we go from here?"

"Forward, I hope."

"No, I mean," Rory clarified, an impish little grin on her lips. "Where do we go from here? Because all this drama has made me hungry, you know."

Marty rolled his eyes, then hiked his thumb backwards. "Luke's?"

"Luke's," Rory confirmed, then asked. "We good?"

"We're good," Marty nodded.

"Then let's get going then," Rory smiled, her relief obvious.

Marty on the other hand, still had doubts, but he pushed them down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rory. Dean was the one who had him worried, because despite Rory's reassurance that it was over, Marty thought he had seen something when Dean had looked at her. A wistfulness or nostalgia, Marty deduced.

"Marty?"

Marty smiled at her, shifting the car into gear, "Let's go."

**Reviews are not only welcome, they're demanded.**


	4. An Unlikely Ally

4 - An Unlikely Ally

"Do not get involved with this, Emily," Richard warned, following his wife into the kitchen.

"I am simply watching out for our grand-daughter," Emily countered, quickly fixing the flower arrangement on the island counter before continuing onward towards the dining room. "This Marty character is not a suitable match for her, Richard. He's from Detroit, for goodness sake. Deplorable place that city, with all that crime and the filthy streets. Disgusting!"

"You haven't even been to that city, Emily," Richard chided, frowning at his wife's snobbish attitude.

"I read the papers and know their crime rate," Emily replied, pushing the swinging door to enter the next room. "And this boy comes from that terrible place! That has to say something about his character as well, don't you think?"

"It seems to imply that he's risen high despite his modest origins," Richard said, following after her. "And that's something to be admired, my dear."

"Rory should be with somebody from a good family background, Richard," Emily reasoned, straightening out the utensils that the maid had placed out some ten minutes earlier. "A boy with some pedigree, I suppose. Not some curr from the Eight Mile, like that M&M fellow that's constantly in the news."

"Have you already forgotten what your meddling has done to your relationship with Lorelai?" Richard reminded, noticing how his wife had suddenly stiffened at the mention of their estranged daughter's name. "Do you really want to risk not having Rory come here on Fridays as well? Because I assure you, Emily, that is exactly what'll happen if you continue on this course."

"If this is done right, Rory will see that I am right and thank me for my actions," Emily insisted, though her words sounded hollow. "I'll just have some of the most elig-"

"She's not going to fall for the same trick twice, Emily," Richard interupted, knowing exactly what she was scheming. He had, after all, helped her concoct the plan after they'd learned of Rory's renewed relationship with that Dean Forester two and a half months earlier. "She's much too intelligent for you to employ the same tactic as before."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Emily asked with a sigh. "Nothing?"

"Leave it be," Richard answered, knowing full well that she was not likely to listen to him. "Please."

"Rory should be with somebody like Logan Huntzberger, a boy with a name that means something," Emily muttered, her fingertips pressed hard against the table top. "Not that... commoner!"

Richard sighed knowingly, shaking his head at his wife's obstinance. "Very well, have it your way, Emily. I know that anything I say will not sway you from this self-destructive course you've set yourself on," he said, disregarding the glare she sent his direction. "But leave me out of it. I want nothing to do with this folly."

"You won't say anything to Rory, will you, Richard?" Emily asked as he walked out the room.

Richard decided to remain silent, hoping to shake some sense into his meddling wife's head. _Maybe she'll think twice before attempting anything drastic._

"Richard Gilmore," Emily demanded, her voice shrill. "Answer me this instant!"

"I'll be in my study," Richard said to the maid as he passed by her. "Bring my lunch there, if that's possible."

"Very well, sir," the maid replied.

"Thank you," Richard nodded, then continued on his way to his study, his sanctuary. _I have a terrible feeling about this coming Friday,_ Richard thought in dread as he plopped down in his desk chair. He glanced at the telephone to his right, deciding if he should call and warn his grand-daughter before finally letting his hand fall away. Richard sighed again, glancing up at the painting of Rory hanging on the opposite wall before deciding to grab the phone once more.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered. "Luke's, how can I help you?"

"Funny that you should ask that," Richard replied, knowing that he'd just commited himself to a most dangerous course. "Because I was just wondering that myself."

**A little bit trite, but the price was right.**

**Reviews are more than welcome.**

**P.S. - I am unsatisfied with this fic's title. I am currently trying (with limited success) to think of another.**


End file.
